Simply Irresistible
by possum
Summary: Mimi has the worst day ever, but slowly gets better with the help of Brady Black. Shawn is all up in Jan's business and completely ignoring Belle. Jason provides a distraction. *Not for Shawn lovers* Rated PG- 13 for language and some situations. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Chap. 1

  


Mimi stumbled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. On the way there she tripped over her shoes in the floor and then stubbed her toe. "Ow!" Mimi hollered as she nursed her abused toe. Mimi tried to rub some of the sleep out of her eyes. 

It was far to early, no normal person got up at 7:00 am. She despised those annoying people that jumped out of bed whistling a tune. Mimi had just about made it to the bathroom when Connor streaked past and slammed the door in her face. 

Mimi pounded on the door and yelled, "You open this door, Connor Michael Lockhart! I mean it!" She was answered by a snide giggled. 

Mimi sighed, she was going to be late. Mimi decided to rough it that day. Connor had spent as long as he possibly could in the bathroom and Mimi didn't have time to shower. She threw on a pair of red track pants with her white Salem High t-shirt. She topped the outfit off with her red Abercrombie ball cap. 

Mimi grabbed her back pack and headed for her car. Death trap was a better description, but it got her where she needed to go. Mimi just wished she could go in style rather than a Chevy Nova. Mimi stopped at the corner 7-11 to get her supplies. 

She grabbed a Mountain Dew, and a Snickers. At the counter she decided to buy a pack of Camels. She'd been trying to quit, but if there was ever a day for a cigarette it was today. 

When the clerk asked for her ID, it occurred to her that even though she was 18 she had never bought a lottery ticket. "Give me a lottery ticket." The clerk looked at her, "Which lottery?" Mimi rolled her eyes, "I don't care any of them. How bout the state lottery." The clerk printed out the ticket and handed it to her, "Good luck." Mimi just glared at him.

If there was anything she didn't have it was luck. She got in her car and ripped the package of cigarettes's open. She inhaled the first drag deeply and blew the smoke out lazily. "That is just what I needed." 

Mimi pulled her hunk of junk in the school parking lot next to Chloe Lane's brand new Lexus. It took everything Mimi had not to run her keys down the side of it. 

In the hall she fought her way to her locker and tried to open it. It didn't budge. She slammed her fist against it in frustration. Jason came up behind her, "Whoa, Lockhart. You have to be gentle with things. Didn't I teach you anything?" Mimi smirked at him. 

Her brief torrid affair with Jason Welles had ended before it started, but he had taught her many things about herself. Jason opened the locker with ease and placed a quick kiss on her lips just to annoy her. "Hey, you've been smoking, haven't you?" Mimi merely shrugged. 

Jason mimicked her gesture. "Whatever. Check ya later, babe." Mimi chuckled at his audacity. It was a good thing they had decided to stay friends because Mimi was sure that if they hadn't she'd have to kill him. Belle bounced up beside Mimi, "Are you and Jase together again?" 

Mimi rolled her eyes and shut her locker, "Of course not Belle. Jason just likes to annoy me. Besides, all we had in common was sex." Belle blushed, "Meems, there is more to life. What about love?" Mimi snorted, "I gave up on that long ago Belle. Now I just have fun where I can find it." 

Belle frowned, "You better watch it Mimi or you're going to end up with a rep like Jan." With that Belle and Mimi headed to first period.

**** 

At lunch Belle and Mimi piled into Mimi's car and headed for the penthouse. Mimi lit a cigarette and blew out smoke, "I'm so glad we have open campus." Belle laughed, "Yeah, me too. When did you start again?" 

Mimi looked at her, "Today has been the day from hell and it's only noon. Don't lecture me, ok?" "Sorry Meems, I won't say anything else about it." The girls pulled up to the penthouse and rode the elevator up. 

Belle put her key in the door and Mimi followed. Sitting on the couch was Brady. He was dressed in a charcoal black suit with a white shirt and yellow tie. Mimi whistled. "Lookin' good, Black. What's the occasion? Oh wait, you and Chloe eloped. How sweet......NOT!" 

Belle and Mimi burst into laughter. Brady got up and looked Mimi over, taking in her laid back appearance. "Well, it looks like someone could take a few fashion tips, herself." Brady reached out and swiped her cap. 

Mimi's hand instinctively flew to her head, covering her bad hair day nightmare. Brady twirled the cap on his finger, "Wow. I think this makes the hairdo hall of fame." 

Mimi glared at him and tried for her hat. Brady laughed and held it above her head. He was a good foot taller than her and Mimi had no chance of getting her hat back. Mimi merely shrugged, "Whatever, keep I don't care." 

With that Mimi made her way to the balcony to smoke again. Brady looked at Belle, "What's her deal?" Belle sighed, "I guess she's just having a bad day." Belle went into the kitchen to make her and Mimi sandwiches. "Brady you want one?" "Nah, I'm on my lunch hour from the office. I've already eaten." 

Belle went back to what she was doing and Brady followed Mimi onto the balcony. Mimi was leaning her arms on the railing. Brady struck the same pose beside her. "Thought you quit?" Mimi eyed him, "What? You gonna call the surgeon general?" Brady chuckled, "Only if you don't give me a drag." "Thought you quit?" Mimi said repeating his earlier question. 

Brady grinned and took the cigarette from her and pulled a haul off it. "I did." Mimi laughed. "Sorry about the Chloe comment earlier." Brady moved a shoulder, "No big deal. You know, she's really starting to annoy me." Mimi raised an eyebrow, "Trouble in Paradise?" 

Brady took one more drag off the cigarette and tossed it over the side. "I don't know. She's just not the person I thought she was." Belle interrupted, "Meems, come on! We don't have that much time left and if we're late for Mr. Morgan's class you know he'll kick us out." 

Mimi went back inside to eat while Brady left to get back to work. Mimi walked over to the window and watched his black Mercedes drive away.


	2. chap2

Chap. 2 

Mimi and Belle cleaned up their mess and prepared to return to school. Mimi looked for her hat. "Where did he put my hat?" Belle looked at her confused, "Huh?" "Brady. What did Brady do with my hat?" Belle looked around, "I don't know. He must have taken it with him." 

Mimi sighed. That's all she need now. "Can I borrow a hair thing?" Belle went up to her room and got one. Mimi absently pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Alright, let's get ramblin'." 

Belle and Mimi headed back to school. Mimi pulled into her usual space. They walked into the main lobby just in time for Belle to see Shawn and Jan walk by holding hands. 

Mimi glared. "Well, well. If it isn't the proud parents to be," she yelled after them. Jan smirked at Mimi and then smiled sweetly at Shawn. 

Belle watched them, her face gone pale. Mimi barely resisted the urge to flip them off. She put her arm around Belle and led her to the ladies room. "Everybody out!!" Mimi yelled at the few occupants of the restroom. 

When they all just looked at her Mimi shouted, "Now!!" All the girls filed out casting curious glances at Belle's ashen face. Mimi led Belle over to one of the stalls and sat her down. Mimi rummaged through her purse and came out with a package of tissues. S

he ran cool water over it and dabbed at Belle's face. Belle turned tear filled eyes to her best friend, "Did you see that, Meems? Did you see him?" "Yeah, I saw him," Mimi grumbled. 

She was not at all happy with Shawn Brady's behavior. Belle sobbed openly, "I can't believe he cast me aside for her. I can't believe he cheated on me with her. I-I c-can't-" Belle broke off. 

She couldn't contain the hurt anymore. She was so thankful that Mimi had sent everyone away. Belle couldn't bare to hear the gossip that would start after someone seeing the queen of Salem breaking down in a bathroom. 

Mimi held Belle close and let her cry. Shawn Brady was a bastard if you asked her. He had broken the spirt of one of the greatest women in Salem. "Meems," Belle hiccuped. "Yes, sweetie?" Mimi murmured. "Thank you. Thank you for being there for me." 

Mimi hugged her friend and sighed. "Now let's get you cleaned up." Mimi produced more tissues and mascara. Belle and Mimi emerged from the bathroom and almost ran right into Chloe. Chloe looked at Belle, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with," Mimi replied coldly. Chloe ignored her, "Whatever. Hope you get over it before the trig test." Chloe walked off, not once thinking of her friend's welfare. Belle stared after her and saw her for the cold bitch she was. 

"Never mind her." Mimi said Belle got threw the rest of the day without running into either Jan or Shawn. For this she was thankful. Mimi dropped Belle off at the penthouse saying she had something to do. Mimi pulled into the lot of Basic Black. She shut the door of her car, but it didn't latch. She had to kick it closed.

A woman passing by eyed her with disdain. Mimi just gave her a go to hell look. Mimi made her way to the secretary. "I'm here to see Mr. Brady Black." The secretary smirked, "I'm sure you are. Do you have an appointment?" Mimi huffed out a breath, "Look, I'm a friend of his and I need to get something from him." 

"I'm sorry but you need an appointment." 

"Okay, fine. Can I leave a message?" The woman handed her a piece of paper and an envelope. Mimi took it, and then she had an idea. She wrote quickly and then handed the sealed envelope to the woman with a wicked grin. Mimi left and headed for her car. 

Jennie the secretary took the envelope to Brady's office and laid it on his desk. Brady was on the phone with a client. He picked up the letter and opened it and read it.

And almost dropped the phone.

~Bray- I was here to have wild, sweaty sex with you in your office, but your secretary wouldn't let me past. Your loss. -Tiffani with an i not a y P.S. I want my hat back.~ 

Brady smirked, 'That little minx.' he thought. Brady opened his desk drawer and took out the said object. Her little red hat. Brady wondered just what she'd do to get it back. 

  



	3. chap3

Chap. 3

Two days later... 

  


"So you're going to the party, right?" Mimi asked Belle. Belle sighed, "I don't know. I mean you know how Jason's parties can get." Mimi laughed, "That's exactly why we need to go!! You need to have some serious fun, Belle. Forget Shawn and come hang out with us." 

Belle was still debating when Jason strutted over to them. He grabbed Mimi's bottom in greeting. Mimi whirled on him and pinched his rock hard abs. "Watch it, Welles. That's private property." Jason flashed a grin and then grinned at Belle, "So, you're coming tonight right?" 

Mimi snorted, "That's what I'm trying to convince her to do." Jason put his arm around Mimi and looked at Belle, "Now, Bellie dear, you know you can count on us for a good time and I guarantee you no Shan." 

Mimi looked up at him, "Shan?" 

"Shawn and Jan, its just easier to say." Mimi rolled her eyes, "Count on you..." Out of the corner of her eye Belle saw "Them" walk by. She saw Shawn glare when he saw who she was talking to. Belle made her mind up. 

"Yeah, I'll be there." Jason broke out into a huge grin, "Great!! You bring your guys's hot little bodies and I'll provide the beer!" Belle and Mimi laughed as Jason went down the hall shouting, "Party on!"

*** 

Belle went home to get her stuff to get ready at Mimi's party. Brady poked his head into her room. "Hot date?" Belle snorted, "Yeah right. Nope, Jason's having a party!" 

Brady frowned, "You aren't going alone are you?" Belle laughed, "Of course not silly. Mimi's going with me." Brady rolled his eyes, "Oh great now I feel better. Mimi the protector of them all will be there." 

Belle glared at him, "She's tougher than she looks. If it will make you feel better you can stop by and check on us. Oh! And you can give us a ride home!"

"Whatever." Brady said walking away. He hated how she always volunteered him for things.

*** 

Mimi and Belle made their entrance into the party. Mimi was wearing black low riding pants with a red one shoulder top. She had left her hair down. Belle had on light denim hip huggers and a black tube top. 

Jason saw them enter and made his way over to them. "Ladies! Glad to see you made it." Mimi kissed him on the cheek in greeting and Belle just stood there. Jason looked at her expectantly, "Aren't you going to give me a hello kiss too?" 

Belle blushed and then pressed a light kiss to his cheek. Mimi stood by and watched them with a light in her eye. "Anyone want a beer?" Jason asked. Both girls nodded. Jason turned around. He had a beer in each of his back pockets, and both front pockets. "Help yourself."

Belle and Mimi both laughed. Jason pulled Belle onto the dance floor. They were laughing and dancing. Mimi was talking to Hawk trying to keep his hands off of her. She wasn't having much luck. 

Then his hands traveled across her bottom for the second time and just as she was about to break his hand, a pair of arms slipped around her waist. Mimi turned to see Brady. Hawk took one look at the possessive gleam in Brady's eye and hit the trail. 

Mimi turned to him, "Thanks but I would have handle him." Brady smirked, "Yeah but your way would have ended up in a hospital visit." Mimi laughed, "You know me too well." Brady was dressed casually in faded jeans, white t-shirt, and his favorite NY Yankees hat. 

"So I got your note the other day." Brady told her. "What makes you think it was mine." Mimi said teasingly. Brady leaned into her space, "Because only you think about having wild, sweaty sex." 

Mimi laughed, "I don't think I'm the only one or none of us would be here." Brady threw his head back and laughed. Mimi dug into her purse and pulled out her cigarettes. She held one between her lips and gestured the pack at him. 

Brady took one and put it behind his ear for later. Brady took Mimi's zippo lighter and snapped his fingers above it. It ignited and Mimi lit it. She blew out smoke, and peered at him through it. "So what brings you to a high school party Black? Hoping to get lucky with one of Salem High's finest?" 

Brady snorted, "Jailbait's not my thing." Mimi moved closer to him and rubbed against him. "Well that's a good thing, cause I turned 18 last month," she practically purred. Brady cleared his throat, his pants had just become a bit tighter. 

"Who do you have to know to get a beer around here?" "I'll get you one, Bray." Mimi offered. Brady surveyed the room looking for his sister. He found her on the dance floor with Jason Welles doing some bump and grind. 

Brady felt a warm, female body press against his back. Thinking it was Mimi, Brady chuckled, "Change your mind about the wild, sweaty sex?" He turned as he said this and realized it wasn't Mimi. Chloe's cold blue eyes met his warm ones. 

Chloe smiled seductively, "Why Brady how forward of you." Brady sighed, "I thought you were someone else." Chloe pouted, "Who?" Just then Mimi showed up with his beer. Chloe glared at her. "Her? You were going to say that to loser Mimi?" 

Mimi didn't need to ask questions. She handed Brady her smoke and the two beers and got in Chloe's face. "Listen here, bitch. I haven't been a loser in a long time. I suggest you leave before I have you thrown out. This is Jason's party." Chloe smirked, "Oh I forgot. He's you're little f*ck buddy. Don't worry I'm leaving. Oh, and Brady? Don't call me anymore." Brady glared at her, "Don't worry I wasn't going to." Chloe left in a huff. Mimi took her beer back from Brady and downed it in one long swallow. Before Brady could say anything she left to go find another beer.


	4. chap4

Chap. 4 

  


Brady didn't see Mimi again for another hour, but when he did see her he knew she had, had a lot more beers. Brady sat in a chair off the side of the dance floor. Mimi glanced over at him. He looked so cute with his baseball hat on, the cigarette behind his ear and his white t-shirt. 

Mimi didn't know if it was the alcohol in her, or the heat in his gaze, but suddenly she felt very hot. Mimi realized something when she looked at him again. He had a hat on. He still had HER hat. 

Mimi walked over to Brady and swung her legs around him til she was straddling him in his chair. Brady leaned back to get a better look at her. She smiled slyly, "What do I have to do to get my hat back, Black?" Brady grinned. 

He enjoyed her on his lap far more than he should. "I bet you could think of a few things." Mimi laughed throatily, "You'd be amazed at the things I could think of." As she said this she moved her hips over him. Brady sucked in a breath. Jesus she was about to give him a lap dance in front of everyone. Brady grasped her hips and moved her off him. Mimi looked at him questionly. "Not here Meems. Not like this." Brady replied. 

Before he could say another word Belle ran by, grabbed Mimi and they both ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Jason walked over to where Brady sat and sat next to him. Jason was wearing loose jeans, a white t-shirt and over it was an old work shirt. 

It was when Jason had worked at Pepsi for a month. He had never turned it in. To top it off he was wearing his favorite Cardinals hat. "What's happenin?" Jason asked as he handed Brady another beer. Brady took a long swallow. Jason chuckled. "Dude, I saw what she was doing. That's just cruel to tease a man like that." 

Brady eyed Jason, "So you and Mimi used to be together?" Jason shrugged, "I guess you could say that. It was more like we comforted each other, you know. It was mainly just sex, but we helped each other too. She taught me to that it was ok to be nicer, and I taught her it was ok to have confidence." 

Brady thought he was going to slug Jason when he said it was just about sex, but then his last comments redeemed him. "So what's with you and my sister?" Brady asked coolly. Jason spit beer everywhere and looked at Brady. "Nothing dude. Nothing at all. She kissed me earlier, but it was just on the cheek I swear." 

Brady chuckled at the younger man's nervousness. "Don't worry, man. I know, but do you like her?" Jason grinned, "Yeah I like her. I mean, who couldn't like her. I feel for her too. Shawn totally went AWOL on all of us." Brady sighed, "No kidding. What I wouldn't do to get my hands on that little @#%$. Anyways, I think Belle likes you too."

*** 

Brady knew the girls all too well. Belle and Mimi were having a mini-powwow in the bathroom. "We're just friends, Belle. Really good friends, you know that." Belle sighed, "I know. It's just that he always touches you and stuff." Mimi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, cause Jason knows it annoys me. I swear I don't want him and I know he wants you." 

Belle's eyes widened, "Really?" "Yes, really. I'm so glad that you are moving on." Mimi hugged Belle to her. Mimi dug in her purse to find her compact and touch up her makeup. She pulled out her blush brush that was filled with glitter powder. 

Mimi looked at Belle and laughed, "I just had the best idea." Mimi and Belle emerged from the bathroom and found Brady and Jason together. Mimi held the brush behind her back and approached Brady. 

She smiled sweetly and sat on his lap. Belle perched on the side. Brady was just about to ask what was up when all of a sudden Belle grabbed his arms. Mimi leaned up and snatched his hat off his head. She leapt back and Belle fell in his lap to hold him there. Mimi took the brush and ran it all over the hat till the NY Yankee's hat was sparkly with glitter. Mimi took one look at Brady, "Uh, oh." 

Brady picked Belle up and set her in Jason's lap, who was laughing so hard he was crying, and ran after Mimi. Mimi threw Belle the brush and ran. Belle looked up at Jason and smiled. Jason smiled down at her in his lap, "Oh my god that was so funny." Belle smiled again. "I don't know why your laughing." 

Jason looked at her, "Beca-" 

He was cut off as she grabbed his hat, jumped off him and dusted the hat as she ran. Jason scrambled after her. 

****

Brady caught sight of her cute little butt dashing into one of the empty rooms. He followed her there. 

Mimi tried to lean against the door, but Brady's superior weight easily moved her out of the way. Brady entered the room and shut it behind him. The room was pitch black. "Come here, Mimi." Mimi didn't answer, she didn't want to give in just yet. "So we playing a little Blind Man's Bluff are we?" 

Brady moved in the direction he heard her breathing. Mimi gasped when he touched her. She hadn't realized he was that close. Brady touched her shoulder and pulled her to him. "No more games, Miriam." 

Mimi almost melted when he called her that. Brady's mouth came down on hers, fiercely. Mimi moaned at the sweet pleasure of his kiss. Brady responded by pulling her even closer. His lips gentled then, the bruising force lessening. Mimi felt the exciting wet warmth as his tongue swept over her lower lip. 

Helplessly Mimi opened her mouth to him and moan again when his tongue slipped in between her lips. Mimi tentatively reached for his tongue with her own. At the first touch, Brady tightened his grip on her and groaned himself. 

Just as Brady was about to deepen the kiss, he heard a loud banging on the door. Brady pulled himself away from Mimi and wrenched the door open. "What!?" 

Jason was on the other side, "Dude you have to get Belle out of here. Shan's here." Brady frowned, "Who?" Mimi pushed past him, "Shawn and Jan." She went to find Belle who was in the kitchen holding herself tightly. 

Mimi said a few soothing words to her. Brady was enraged to see his sister this way. "Come on Belle, Mimi. We're leaving." Brady ushered them to the door and they almost made it until Shawn called out Belle's name. 

Mimi and Belle ignored him and continued to Brady's Mercedes. Brady turned around and placed at restricting hand on Shawn's shoulder. "No, man. She doesn't want to talk to you." Shawn tried to push past Brady. 

"Shawn, your my cousin and I won't hit you but you're pushing it." Shawn finally got mad, "Fine then. F*uck you, Belle. I don't need you." He called out to her. "Brady you said you couldn't hit him, but you didn't say anything about me," 

Jason said. Jason balled up his fist and let it fly, right into Shawn's eye. Shawn slumped down to the floor. Brady thanked Jason and then left Shawn for him and got in the car to take the girls home.


	5. chap5

Chap. 5 

  


Brady glanced in the rearview mirror again. Belle lay with her head on Mimi's shoulder quietly sobbing. Mimi was stroking her hair and soothing her. Mimi caught Brady's eye in the mirror and she smiled at him. Brady winked back at her.

"W-w-why did he h-have to be so m-mean?" Belle cried. "Shh, it's okay Belle. He's behind you now. You just rest, we'll be home soon." They arrived at the penthouse and got Belle upstairs. John and Marlena were gone, so they didn't have to worry about them. Mimi waited for Belle to change into her pj's and then helped get her into bed. Mimi gave her a couple aspirin and a glass of water. 

"He said he loved me, Mimi. And I loved him." It broke Mimi's heart to hear Belle sound that way. "It's his love that wasn't strong enough, Belle." 

Mimi stayed with her until she fell asleep. Mimi made her way back downstairs. Brady was on the couch, feet propped up and he was asleep. The corner of Mimi's mouth turned up. He was gorgeous.

Mimi took off his hat, which was now covered in glitter, and set in on the coffee table. Next was his Doc Martin's. Mimi untied them and pulled them off one by one. She took off her earrings, and shoes and curled up against him on the couch.

She fell asleep with her head on his lap. Brady woke up at about 3 am. He rubbed his whiskered face. He had fallen asleep waiting on Mimi. Brady started to rise and realized she was laying on his lap. Brady brushed the hair from her face. 

She was so beautiful. Mimi was everything. She was strong, funny, independent, but loving and fiercely loyal to those she called friends. Brady shifted and she stirred. "Brady?" she said, her voice thick with sleep. "Yeah, Meems. I'm here. Let's get to bed." Mimi sat up and rubbed her eyes. Brady stood up and realized that his shoes were off. He grinned at her. She had taken care of him too. 

Mimi stood up and Brady pulled her into a hug. Mimi snuggled closer. "Hmm, what was that for?" Brady looked down at her still in his arms, "Because you're wonderful." Mimi blushed and buried her head in his shoulder. 

They walked upstairs to outside Belle's room. "Stay with me tonight, Meems." There was no way Mimi could deny his request. "Okay." Brady handed her a t-shirt and shorts to wear for pj's. Mimi didn't want to risk waking Belle. 

Mimi went into his adjoining bath to change. Mimi looked over his supplies. She picked up his aftershave and inhaled deeply. For as long as she lived, Mimi would never forget the smell of Brady. 

Mimi slipped off her clothes and pulled on Brady's shorts. They were way too big for her. She put the t-shirt on and walked back into his bedroom. Brady had already changed. All he had on were boxer shorts. Mimi handed his shorts back to him. 

"They were too big." Brady grinned sheepishly, "Sorry." Brady got into bed and motioned for Mimi to join him. Mimi slid in next to him. She turned on her side and Brady spooned her. And for the first time in a long time, both slept peacefully.

*** 

Mimi woke up to someone whistling. She pried open one eye. Brady was whistling while he dressed. "God, I hate people like you." Brady grinned, "What's wrong Meems? Not a morning person?" 

Mimi glared at him. "Coffee," she demanded. Brady picked up a mug from his dresser and held it out to her. Mimi reached for it eagerly, but Brady pulled it away. "It'll cost you." "How much?" "One kiss." Mimi puckered up instantly. 

Brady brushed his lips over hers and surrendered the coffee. He laughed, "That makes me wonder what else you'll do for your caffeine." Belle lay in bed staring at the ceiling. How could one night go so horribly wrong, she wondered. 

Things had been going so well with Jason and then Shawn and Jan had shown up looking like happy expectant parents. It was enough to make Belle sick. Just then the phone rang. Belle answered it. "Hello?" "Hey." Belle smiled, "Jason. How are you?" "The question is how are you?" Jason was worried about her. "Better now that you called." 


	6. chap6

Chap. 6 

  


Mimi lay in bed while Brady finished getting dressed. He looked over a her. He felt his heart clench, "God, do you know how sexy you look in my bed?" Mimi smiled, "About as sexy as you?" Brady grinned and slid onto the bed. Cradling her face in his hands he kissed her. Mimi was lost in his embrace. She lay back on the bed and Brady laid over her. He covered her neck in kisses as his hands roamed her body. 

Mimi groaned when he cupped her breasts. She pulled his sweater over his head, desperate for the feel of his skin. Brady grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and was pulling it up when the phone rang. Brady groaned. He rolled over and answered it. 

He set it back down quietly. Mimi looked at him, "Who was it?" Brady grinned, "Belle got it. It was Jason." Mimi smiled, "Really? Wow, that's great." Brady pulled her to him, "I can think of something else that would be great." Mimi giggled, "Me too, but you're giving razor burn, bud." Brady ran a hand of his whiskered face, "Aw, come on. It's not that bad is it?" 

Mimi laughed, "Yes it is, baby." Brady got up and went into his bathroom and lathered up. Mimi walked in and hopped up on the sink in front of him and picked up the razor. She held it in front of his face, "Do you trust me?" Brady grinned, his face covered in foam. "Yes." Just then Brady leaned in and kissed Mimi covering her in the white foam. 

She shrieked, "AH! Brady no don't!" The rest of her protest was covered in giggles. Brady let her go, "That's what you get for making me shave." Mimi grinned, "A small price to pay." Belle was in the other room still on the phone when she heard Mimi yell. Belle thought she had already gone home. "Hey, Jason. Do you want to come over? Cause my parents are gone and we are all just chilling." "Sure Belle I'll be over around noon."

"Ok." Belle hung up the phone and headed towards Brady's room. She could hear Brady and Mimi's voices. Belle peeked in and had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. They were both covered in shaving cream. Belle ran back to her room and grabbed her camera. She crept in the room and snapped the picture. 

There was Brady standing in between Mimi's legs, shirtless and face covered. Mimi sat on the counter in just a t-shirt her face also covered. It was a classic Kodak moment. Belle snuck back out. Mimi was taking great care in shaving Brady. She was working slowly and carefully. She rinsed the razor in the sink. 

"Now do you see why I hate shaving?" Mimi snorted, "Oh, please. I have much more to shave then you do. Try two long ass legs, underarms, bikini line, then waxing eyebrows and lips. Please, only women have the right to bitch about hair removal." Brady grinned and ran his hands down her legs, "And you're so good at it." She wrapped her legs around him, "I'm good at other things too." Brady gulped, "Damn, Mimi you are such a tease." 

Mimi laughed, "I know." She was finished so she hopped down from the sink. Brady advanced on her, "Now we can finish what we started." "That's what you think, Black." Mimi said as she ran out the door. She ran for Belle's room and shut the door. Belle looked up at her. "Hi. What's go-" She was interrupted by Brady bursting through the door. 

Mimi yelped and looked for a place to hide. There wasn't one. Brady tackled her on the bed and straddled her. He began tickling her unmercifully. "B-Brady!!! S-Stop Please!" Mimi yelled through her laughter. "Not until you say 'Brady is the hottest.'" "Y-you have s-such an ego!" Mimi replied. "Hmm, that didn't sound like it to me. Belle did it to you?" Belle laughed, "Nope. Not at all."

"Traitor!" Mimi called. Brady found the spot just below Mimi's ribs and she knew that if he didn't stop she would pee herself, she was laughing so hard. "Fine! Brady Black is the hottest!!" Brady stopped and looked down at her smugly, "I know." Belle chuckled as they left her room. If there were ever two people more perfect for each other. Belle sat at her vanity and looked at all the pictures taped to the mirror. There were several of her and Mimi, some of her and Brady and lots of her and Shawn. A tear slipped down Belle's cheek. How could he? Belle thought back to their conversation a month ago. 

FLASHBACK*** 

Shawn and Belle were in Dotcom. Shawn reached across the tabled and grasped Belle's hands. "Belle, I have to tell you something." Belle smiled at him, "Okay sweetie." Shawn took a deep breath. "Jan's pregnant." Belle was confused, "Okay. But what does that have to do with us?" "I'm claiming to be the father." 

Belle's eyes widened and she tried to get away from her. "I don't understand, Shawn." Shawn explained to Belle about the whole rape thing. "So why you Shawn. Why not anybody else?" Shawn sighed, "Because she needs me, Belle. Jan doesn't have anyone." Belle looked at him, "You slept with her didn't you?" 

Shawn looked away, and Belle gasped. Her eye's flashed angrily, "You did. You slept with her and now you're going to raise her child." Shawn couldn't meet her eyes, "It was when we were fighting. Jan was there and she said all the right things and I was mad at you." 

"Oh, gee Shawn that makes everything better. Don't ever speak to me again." With that Belle got up and walked away. 

END FLASHBACK*** 

Belle was still sitting in front of her vanity when the doorbell rang.


	7. chap7

Chap. 7 

Belle was still sitting in front of her vanity when the doorbell rang.

Brady went to get the door and Mimi jumped on his back and he carried her downstairs. Brady answered the door and was greeted by a very bruised Shawn Brady.

Brady just looked at Shawn and slammed the door in his face. Belle called from upstairs, "Who is it?"

Brady looked at Mimi and grinned, "Stray dog." Brady yelled. Mimi burst out laughing and Brady put her down. She made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Belle frowned upstairs. "Stray dog?" she said confused. She shrugged her shoulders and went downstairs to get some food.

Mimi went out on the balcony to smoke. She was relaxing thinking about how great everything was turning out for them all. Then all of a sudden she was hit with cold water. She was still just wearing Brady's t-shirt, which reached her knees. She whipped around and saw Brady with a water gun and a huge grin. 

"You wouldn't dare!"

Brady cocked an eyebrow, "Wouldn't I?" Mimi was about to protest again when she was blasted with water full force.

"Ahhhh. Brady! Stop it!!" Mimi sputtered.

Brady stopped and ran back inside and locked the balcony door. Mimi glared at him through it. "Brady please let me inside."

Brady smirked, "Get down on your knees and ask me."

Mimi fisted her hands on her hips, "Brady Victor! If you don't let me in here right now, I will tell everyone that you got herpes from Cynthia!"

Brady immediately opened the door.

Belle hopped up on the kitchen counter and grinned. Mimi walked by her and they gave each other high fives. "Works every time." They said together. 

The doorbell rang again and this time Belle went to answer it.

Belle swung the door open.

Jason grinned at her, "Hey, gorgeous."

Belle blushed, "Hi, Jason."

Brady and Mimi came into the living room to see who it was, hoping that it wasn't Shawn again.

Jason took in Mimi's wet t-shirt. "Hot damn, Lockhart! Didn't know y'all were having and wet t-shirt contest over here." Jason eyed Belle, "Can I be the water boy?"

Belle giggled and Brady growled, "Not on your life, Welles."

Jason looked at Belle. She was still in her pajama's with no makeup and her hair in a ponytail. He thought that she never looked better.

Belle looked at Jason. His lean form was encased in khaki shorts, an AF t-shirt and hat. He was so good looking.

"Brady, happenin'?"

Brady and Jason did their little handshake, "Nothing, man. We're all just chillin'."

"Cool, I can handle that."

Mimi sighed, "Well, I'm going to change. Belle can I borrow something a little less wet?"

Belle laughed, "Sure, come on Meems." The girls went upstairs to change.

Belle got Mimi something to wear and then they came back downstairs. Jason was sitting on the love seat with his long legs stretched out in front of him. Belle curled up next to him.

Mimi, now clad in cotton shorts and a Salem High t-shirt, sat in the floor in between Brady's legs. The group was watching Jerry Springer.

"Hey babe," Brady said, "Do you have any gum?"

"Yeah, I think there's some in my purse. Let me check." Mimi replied.

She got up and rummaged through her purse. She found the gum and handed it to Brady who took a piece and then threw the pack to Jason who took some and then handed it back to Mimi.

Mimi absently took the gum. She was studying the piece of paper in her hand.

Brady frowned, "What are you looking at?"

Mimi handed it to him, "It's a lottery ticket I bought the other day. I forgot about it. Is there anyway we can check it?"

Jason piped up, "Yeah, the numbers are in the paper. Just check that."

Belle frowned, "We don't get the paper anymore. Dad canceled it."

"So, go steal one from the neighbors." Jason laughed at the shocked expression on Belle's face.

Mimi laughed too, "I dare you to steal one, Belle. We'll put it back when we're through."

"I don't know why I got volunteered for this," Belle huffed.

Brady grinned, "Come on, live on the edge Belle. Do it."

Belle grinned evilly, "Ok."


	8. chap8

Chap. 8

Belle opened the door and stuck her head out. It was all clear. She ran over to the stairwell and crept down the steps. Jason followed her to be her look out and to hold the door open. They got to the second floor and Belle poked her head out again. All clear once again. She saw a paper sitting on Mrs. Zartouchi's doorstep. She crept towards it, while Jason held the door open and hummed the theme to Mission Impossible. Belle turned around and glared at him.

Her stomach was churning and her hands were shaking. She grabbed the paper and was about to run back to the stairs when Mrs. Zartouchi's door opened. 

Belle almost passed out right there. Jason pulled himself back into the stair well and watched. He could still hear what was happening.

Belle shoved the paper in the front of her pants and pulled her shirt out over it, she turned to face them.

It was Archie, Mrs. Zartouchi's son. He was from New Jersey and had a terrible accent and personality to match. He looked just like Joe Pesci too.

"Why if it isn't Ms. Black. How you doin'?" he asked, sounding just like Joey Tribioni.

Belle cringed, "Great, Archie. How are you?"

He shrugged, "Aw, can't complain, but Ma's been a real bitch here lately."

Just then Belle heard Mrs. Zartouchi from inside. "You ungrateful bastard! Why don't you go back to Jersey, you guinea wannabe."

Archie yelled right back, "Shut your f*ckin' mouth, Ma!" Archie turned back to Belle like nothing had happened.

Belle was freaking out, "Well Archie I gotta go. I'm late for, uh- lunch! Yeah, I'm late for lunch! See ya." Belle bolted for the stairwell. She heard Archie muttering, "Somebody stole the f*ckin' paper again. Ma! Where'd you hide the paper?" A screaming match ensued. 

Belle found Jason doubled over laughing in the stairwell. She took the paper out of her pants and started beating him with it. "That' s for not helping me! I feel like an extra in Goodfellas!" Jason started laughing more and Belle dragged him upstairs.

They entered the penthouse to find Mimi and Brady making out.

Belle threw the paper on the table. Mimi and Brady looked at Belle then at Jason.

"What's her problem?"

Jason started laughing again, "The mob got a hold of her."

Brady looked at her crazily, "You took it from the Zartouchi's!!! Are you f*cking insane?? Now we're going to have a hit placed on our family. If I wake up in the morning and find a horse head in my bed you are dead!!"

"It was the only place that had one," Belle huffed.

Jason looked at Mimi who was engrossed in the paper. "You're awful quiet."

Mimi looked at him, still stunned. "I won."


	9. chap9

Chap. 9

Jason looked at Mimi who was engrossed in the paper. "You're awful quiet."

Mimi looked at him, still stunned. "I won."

Brady blinked, "What?"

Mimi jumped up on the sofa and threw her hands in the air and screamed, "I WON!!!! Woohoooo!!!! I Won the FREAKING LOTTERY!!!"

She started jumping up and down on the couch. Belle screamed and started jumping up and down too. Jason and Brady just stared at each other in shock.

Mimi jumped down and ran to Brady she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I WON BABY!!" She kissed him soundly on the mouth.

Brady laughed and spun her around.

Jason and Belle started hugging and laughing. "She won. She won." They chanted.

Mimi got down from Brady and sat on the couch. She held her head in her hands. "I've never won anything before. It's weird."

Jason looked at her, "How much did you win?"

(AN: I'm going by what our lottery is at right now.) Mimi looked at the ticket again, "117 million dollars."

Belle passed out, Jason choked, Brady swallowed the gum he was chewing and Mimi fanned herself with the ticket. They all sat there like that. No one even tried to wake Belle up.

15 minutes later....

They are all still in the same position. Belle slowly came to. "Meems," she groaned. "I just had the weirdest dream." Belle focused her vision on Mimi who was still holding the ticket. "Oh SH!T!!! It's true. Do you get all of that money?"

Mimi shrugged, "I don't know. I don't even know what to do with this ticket."

"Ok Meems, first go to the store you bought it at and ask them what should you do if you think you've won."

Mimi called the 7-11 and got the number to call. She was told to wait and then someone verified the ticket. They set up an appointment to personally verify the ticket and start proceedings on it.

After Mimi hung up the phone Brady grinned at her. She grinned back and soon the whole group was laughing. Mimi and Brady snuck off upstairs.

Jason looked at Belle who was curled up next to him. "Jealous?"

Belle frowned, "Never. If anyone deserves that more, it's Mimi. She is the best person I know and she'll do great things with that money."

Jason grinned, "Now I wish I was still with her."

Belle looked at him in shock, "Really?"

Jason grinned slyly, "No, I just wanted to see your reaction. I'm not that shallow. Your brother and Mimi make a great pair. And beside, there's this cute little blonde that won't leave me alone."

Belle laughed, "Oh really? See I was about to say that there is this tall blonde that won't leave me alone. But he's really cool cause he beat up my ex-boyfriend for me."

Jason laughed, "Come here."

Jason pulled Belle close to him and finally did what he had been waiting a lifetime to do. He kissed her soundly on the mouth. The kiss did things to Belle that Shawn's kisses only dreamed of.

Mimi lay on Brady's bed talking to him. She couldn't stop smiling. 

Brady chuckled, "At least you know I'm not with you for your money."

Mimi laughed, "That's right, Black. I had you hook, line, and sinker all along."

Mimi pulled Brady to her, allowing him to show her his love.


	10. chap10

Chap. 10

Mimi stretched out her bikini clad form on the deck of her 20 ft yacht. She sighed contentedly and looked over at Brady who lay beside her in swimming trunks. His bare chest was greatly distracting her.

They were anchored off the shore of Costa Rica, and were having the time of their lives.

Jason and Belle were on board with them, but they had disappeared long ago. Mimi kept Brady occupied so he'd wouldn't make a fuss about it.

Brady smiled, "I know what your thinking."

Mimi chuckled, "Oh you do, do you?"

Brady turned on his head and propped his head up with his hand. "Yep, you're thinking, 'How did I get so lucky to own this boat and be here with the most gorgeous man alive.'"

Mimi laughed out loud at Brady's smug expression, "Yeah, that's exactly it, Black."

Brady leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the mouth.

"I'm so glad that I won the lottery. I mean, I paid off all my parent's debts, bought them a new house and cars. I set up Connor a college fund and a car fund for when he's sixteen. My parents never have to worry about money ever again. I don't have to work if I don't want to, I've help create homeless shelters in Salem and gave to all the charities. Brady, it's so great when you can give back. I had to give Habitat for Humanities a ton of money. They helped me out so much." Mimi was in tears by the time she finished her little speech.

Brady pulled her into hug. "Just when I think I can't love you anymore, you go and say something like that."

Mimi smiled at him, "I love you too, Brady. Forever."


End file.
